Electric drive systems, which include electric machines and power electronics, are an important enabling technology for advanced vehicle propulsion systems that reduce the U.S. transportation sector's dependence on petroleum. For electric drive systems to penetrate the automotive market, however, it is important for electric machines and power electronics to enable vehicle solutions that are economically viable. A significant element in the operation of electric drive systems are power electronics and power semiconductor packages. Improving thermal management of power electronics can help reduce the cost, weight, and volume of electric drive systems and thus increase market acceptance.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.